Forever In My Arms
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: She as him in her life again, and he will always be in her life along with one surprise. Sequel to back In My Arms


**DM here. (Darkened Maturity)**

**This is the sequel to Back In My Arms, this is called Forever In My Arms.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha, even though I would like to cause he's hot n sexy n… never mind!

* * *

**

**DM**

**_Found Memories to forever be…_**

_**In my heart…**_

_**In my soul…**_

_**And they were right under my nose…

* * *

**_

Kagome stared out into the night sky as her husband held her in his true form. Inuyasha, her hanyou, had stayed alive for 500 years to have her back in his arms. They married two years okay and were living happily in the country side of Japan. They had a regular two story house and the two love birds were currently sitting in a loveseat and Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha buried his sensitive nose in his mate's, his wife's, his love's hair. She still smelled of strawberries and crème. "I love you…"

Kagome smiled and just kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

"She should be waking up soon don't ya think?" Inuyasha said as he looked into his wife's eyes.

Kagome got out of his arms, "She should be but-"

"Mommy!" a shrill voice came as Kagome was almost knocked over. Kagome hugged her daughter back and stumbled into Inuyasha's arms as he helped her find her footing.

Inuyasha smiled at his two loves, his wife and love of 504 years and his daughter of two. Since she was a quarter demon she grew a bit faster than human babies did. But she still took about 1 year to get up to a three year old brain wise.

"Calm down pup… almost made your mom fall." Inuyasha stated as he let go of Kagome. When said pup jumped in his arms he gladly hugged her back.

"Sorry dad… oh can we go play now?"

Kagome followed Inuyasha as he sat back on the seat. "Kasumi you just woke up! At least wait a bit."

The one known as pup and Kasumi understood and just snuggled under her daddy's chin.

She had the same black hair as her mother but it had a bit of silver in it. When she turned into a half demon on full moon nights she had more silver and her usually little claws and fangs that were almost human grew to what Inuyasha's was when he was little. Her normal eyes were a mix of violet and chocolate brown and she took after her mother.

"I'm hungry!" Kasumi said just as her stomach growled.

Inuyasha chuckled ad took her inside to get her something to eat.

Kagome smiled as she watched her husband go and take care of their child. Two years of happiness she ad shared with Inuyasha. Some of the best two years of her life. The only other two were when she and Inuyasha went searching for jewel shards with their friends.

She looked to the floor at remembering she'd ever see her friends again, but smiled through her sadness when she knew they had a great life. At least that's what Inuyasha said.

She knew she would never be said again. She had her mate, her daughter, and one on the way. Kagome smiled ad held her stomach, she was three months pregnant with their second child.

_Their _second child.

Inuyasha picked her over his old love. Over Kikyo, if he didn't pick her he would have never come for her. Never married her never had a child with her.

He had told her that the first 200 years he had been alive without her he had been drawn to the dead miko but nothing had never happened.

"Hey Kagome…"

Kagome looked up ad the call of her name and saw her old friend Shippo had come for a visit.

Kagome gladly greeted him with a hug.

"You're here! … Where are Samiko and Tocachi?"

Shippo shrugged. "Samiko's spying on him," he saw her eye brow raise and replied. "He's on his first date."

"Oh! Well-"

"Uncle Shippo!" Kasumi shrill voice squealed as she jumped into Shippo's arms.

Inuyasha walked onto the porch and grinned. Kasumi always liked to surprise people by jumping on them. Inuyasha soon frowned, that might be a bad thing when she started dating.

Kagome saw his facial expressions, "You okay?" She saw him nod then watched as Shippo took Kasumi inside when she asked if he would wrestle with her.

Kagome didn't jump when she felt strong arms circle around her waist and a head with doggy ears lay on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you two."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek ad smiled, "Wonder what the pup will be like?'

Kagome put her hands on his and smiled back as she looked into her husbands hypnotizing amber eyes. "We'll see. Kasumi was a surprise ad she takes after me so they might be like you." Kagome thought for a second then gasped. "Oh no he they are we are gonna have a lot of trouble on our hands."

"Hey!"

Kagome giggled and saw Inuyasha laugh. They exchanged I love yous and just kissed before looking out onto the country side that was slowly letting the sun set.

Yup, her life was good ad it would only get better.

**Review ya'll…**

_**-DM**_


End file.
